typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynk
Lynk is a Shokujou-Furin from the planet Corsyn. Having matured under conditions of chaos and corruption, Lynk has long traveled alone, analytical and distrusting of others. Nonetheless, she occasionally operates as a mercenary. Lynk is Valley's "long-lost" biological twin sister, and their clashing views result in her being an enemy or rival - to both Valley and her crew - on several occasions. Appearance Lynk stands at about even with Valley's height, with a slightly more slender build. Her skin is a sort of midtone-caucasian and her hair is a faded blonde; her hair reaching her lower body and her bangs swept to the side. There is a mole to the lower left side of her mouth, and a biohazard symbol is tattooed on the left side of her lower abdomen (☣). Her main attire is her combat and stealth suit, in shades of grey with black belts and pockets, dark red touches and silver plating. It is the outfit of which she is most often seen wearing. While occasional changes to less conspicuous clothing comes with her tasks at hand, after working for Pugno Ferro she attained main casual attire in the form of a sort of robe-shirt with a midriff, and a short black sleeveless underneath, with low-rise pants split at the sides but weaved together. There are twin belts on her waist, a four-spiked south, east, west choker and four piercings - two on each of her ears. She wears long, belted fingerless gloves with a guard on the knuckles, and her hair is tied into a wide and flat ponytail with a hazard emblem on the clip. Personality Obtained from years of scavenging for a living in the face of sin and vice, Lynk is a withdrawn individual who prefers not to get along with anyone beyond business deals; She carries a foreboding essence with an individualist, even selfish view of being out for her own life and nobody else's. She is inherently distrustful of everyone and carefully analyzes other peoples' personalities for fallacies and facades. Her own value of self-worth may be one the few things setting her cynical outlook from total depression, and it sometimes translate to apathy and contempt for those that give up on their own lives. In lieu with her moral nihilism, that everyone is out for themselves, Lynk maintains a constant stoic demeanor with anyone she crosses, expressing very few positive feelings with herself. She's not 'immune' to influence and will occasionally be afflicted by different feelings. Sometimes it leads to awkward moments, such as when someone expresses genuine kindness to her. When her mind is in too much personal conflict, it may translate to unkempt and uncharacteristc rage and irrationale with dangerous implications, assumed as mental instability. On the flipside of affairs, she has closely-kept soft spots for various things that help keep her mentality in check. She has held a strong interest for horror novels and similar writings ever since she was young, and she has a near-habitual obsession for collecting objects that are shiny, colorful and translucent or crystalline. At least prior to joining the Pugno Ferro Syndicate, she has had a penchant for being impoverished, exerting her finances on her technology and using what little remains on various "primitive" books or cup noodles. History Abilities & Attacks Relationships Valley Stormwind Keno Zenora Mark de la Falco Lucielle Nairne Category:Plant Category:Female Characters